Love or Leave
by frogchik090
Summary: Jade and Beck have broken up again causing to again Jade go to Tori to help get Beck back but does Jade still have feelings for Beck or someone new? See if Jade accepts her feelings or not. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**Here's just a two shot, I wrote this a while ago and just kind of revised it and decided to post it. I'll post the second part either later tonight or tomorrow. Let me know what you guys think! **

It's a dark cold day out at Hollywood Arts. The sky looks as though it will open up at anytime and flood the world. It looks like it feels in my chest. I stare at my locker. This will be the last day I ever look at this locker. My heart ached, I was sad over my parents divorcing and I was even more sad over Jade. Part of me wanted to move with my mom so she wouldn't be alone, and the other part wanted to get away from my heart break when Jade got back together with Beck last Thursday. What did I really expect though? Did I really think we would stay friends after I helped her? I guess stupidly did. But I should have known that's not how Jade was. Every time I helped her she would go right back to her ganky ways. This time though I couldn't take it, I was in love with her.

They had broken up for almost two months. I thought Jade was finally getting over him. Beck had told me Jade and him were fizzling out, he was also positive she falling for someone else. It hurt me to see Beck hurt over this but I was sort of glad they had broken up; maybe I would have a chance with her. How naïve I was. Jade wouldn't admit anything to Beck though. I wasn't surprised when Jade showed up at my house begging for me to help. She had promised me that if I helped her this time she would be nicer and we could be friends. She promised it wouldn't be like the other times. She stayed that night that night. We stayed up late watching horror movies to help cheer her up. She only teased me for how scared I got but I didn't care she was actually smiling and laughing a little. I hated seeing her sad.

It killed me that Jade told me she wanted Beck back but I knew that even if she ever wanted me it wouldn't be right away. We spent the following week trying to figure out ways to get Beck back. I talked to Beck during that week trying to just be a good friend to him even though I was insanely jealous of him. He told me though at one point that there was nothing Jade could do to get him back because she didn't love him anymore. I knew he wasn't using it as an excuse he actually believed it. I have never seen him so sad. A week and a half after the break up Jade got word that Beck was going on a date that night with some girl from Northridge. Jade decided she was going to move on and throw it in Beck's face instead of trying to get him back. She pretended that it didn't hurt her that Beck was moving on but I knew it did. A week after Beck had his date they were official. He really didn't take long to move on with someone else. I questioned if he was just projecting his own feelings for someone else on Jade. Surprisingly Jade handled it well when we heard Beck being official.

A month after the break up I started to believe Jade was getting over him. We would hang out on weekends and some nights after school. Jade actually voluntarily hugged me and didn't make fun of me burying my head in her shoulder during horror movies. She teased but it was in a joking manner.

It wasn't long after the month mark that Jade started acting weird around me. She suddenly made up excuses for us not to hang out. I was shocked but I knew not to push her. If she wanted space I gave her space. After a couple of weeks of Jade's strange behavior, she showed up at my house one night crying begging to talk to Beck to beg him to take her back. I knew he wasn't with that Northridge girl anymore. As much as it hurt my heart I told her I would and she hugged me it felt nice I hadn't hugged her in a while. I thought maybe we could go back to our friendship if nothing else. The next day I found Beck.

"Hey Beck got a second?" I caught up to Beck.

"Hey Tori I do." Beck said with a smile. I could see why Jade fell for him he is one of the nicest guys I had ever met.

"Beck Jade still loves you."

"No Tori, she really doesn't she is in love with someone else, it sucks." Beck said with sad eyes.

"I don't think she is Beck, it's been almost two months since you guys broke up don't you think she would be with the person she loves. She wouldn't have begged for my help more than once to get you back. Jade begged Beck you and I both know she doesn't beg." I pleaded with him. "Just think about it and at least talk to her."

"You know Tori you are the most selfless person I know. Only you would help the girl that has treated you like shit since you got here and never expect anything in return." Beck smiled and hugged me. Beck deserved to be happy because she was selfless himself too.

The next day Beck told Jade he wanted her back and to give him another chance. Jade hugged him tight and said how happy she was. She looked happy except for her eyes having a brief look of sadness flash through them. I just ignored it and gave them some privacy.

I went home that night to my parents saying they needed to talk with Trina and I. They decided on finally getting a divorce. I was devastated I knew they weren't getting along but I was really hoping they would fix things. I locked myself away in my room that night. I wish Jade was there with me but I wouldn't call her and disturb her when she just got back with Beck, it wasn't fair.

"Hey Jade." I say walking up to Jade at her locker the next day.

"Ugh what do you want Vega?" She snapped at me harshly. I was taken aback. Jade hadn't talked to me like that in weeks.

"Um I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something this weekend." I asked feeling nervous. Jade slammed her locker shut and turned around.

"Vega, why the hell would I want to hang out with you? I have Beck back now I don't need you anymore. You can go scurry off and go do Vega shit and stop breathing on me and bugging me." Jade said with a disgusted look before walking down the hall to Beck. My heart broke. I just left school right then and there. I walked until I found a park.

I must have stayed at the park for an hour crying and just hating my life. It was around 12 when the rain started pouring down on me. I didn't care hopefully it would wash away all the bad shit from my life. I knew that's not how it worked. I started getting up from the swing I was on when my phone rang. It was Andre.

"Hey Toreeee, where did you go? You weren't at lunch. "

"Um hey I just had to leave." I said trying not to cry.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you." I told him and waited 5 minutes later Andre was there. I went into his car and immediately broke down. I explained my parent's divorce, which I hadn't told anyone about, I told him my love for Jade and what she said to me. Andre held me and then took me home like I asked.

I arrived home and took a hot shower I was freezing from sitting in the rain. When I was done I heard my mom downstairs on the phone. I went down when I heard her hang up to talk to her.

"Honey, why aren't you at school?" My mom asked concerned she knew I never just skipped school or left early.

"I just wasn't feeling well." I said. "Mom, I want to move with you." She was shocked to say the least.

"Tori sweetie are you sure? All your friends are here, Hollywood Arts is here."

"Mom I don't care I'll my friends when I visit dad, and as for Hollywood Arts, I don't care enough to stay just for that school." My mom knew something was wrong. She isn't a prying parent so she let me be and just hugged.

We told my dad and Trina that night that I would be moving with my mom. I didn't know exactly how long ago it was they decided on the divorce because she already had an apartment. My mom was moving to Clarksville; which was only about an hour drive from my dad's house. I skipped school Friday to start getting packed and because it just didn't matter if I went; I wouldn't be staying there. Over the weekend Cat, Robbie and Andre came over and we hung out. I told them the unfortunate decision I had made. They were sad I was going but I promised I would stay in touch and wouldn't be that far plus I would be back to visit them. Jade and Beck didn't come over either day the rest of the gang came over. That was good because I couldn't face them.

So here I am staring at my locker this Monday morning. My last day at Hollywood Arts. I see Beck walk in he always gets here a little early before Jade, I wonder why they didn't ride together today though.

"Hey Beck, can I talk to you real quick?" I ask softly avoiding his eyes.

"Of course Tori!" He says with a smile.

"Okay thanks, How are you and Jade doing?"

"We are good we spent the weekend together it was nice I really missed us." Beck says looking a lot happier then the last time I saw him.

"Uh that's great Beck I am really happy." I said trying to be cheery. I know he is going to be sad I am leaving. It was tough to see Cat cry when I told her and Andre and Robbie tried to joke and laugh when we all hung out but they were just as sad. "Um Beck, today is my last day at Hollywood Arts, I am moving with my mom to Clarksville." I say I feel like I could cry. Beck is shocked.

"Uh, oh wow. Really? "

"My parents are getting a divorce. My mom was offered a job out there and I don't want her to be alone since Trina doesn't want to transfer out her senior year." Beck stares at me and has a sad look in his eyes again.

"Shit Tori, I'm going to really miss you." He pulls me in for a hug. Like Andre he saw right through my lie but didn't pry because I obviously didn't want to talk about it. A few tears left my eye but I wiped them away before he could see them.

"I'll miss you too. Um please do me a favor and let me tell Jade okay?" He nods and hugs me again. I walk away just as Jade walks in the doors. I leave before she confronts me or Cat came in and saw me. I hide in the bathroom until class starts. The day goes by painfully boring I just want it to be done. I am shocked at how much I just want to leave. I am more anxious is to see Jade and talk to her. I don't know what is wrong in my brain that makes me think she is going to be nice and beg me to say but I have hope. Beck and Jade aren't at lunch, which is a good thing because I don't want Jade to find out about the move before I tell her.

The rest of the day went painfully slow from lunch. Sikowitz class he gave us basically a free period so of course Jade and Beck left. I just stayed and talked to Andre, Cat and Robbie.

"Are you leaving because of Jade?" Andre comes up to me at my locker at the end of the day.

"I just can't do this anymore." I said through tears. "Don't worry we are best friends Andre I am going to talk to you so much you are going to be sick of me." I say trying to be cheerful. Andre just looks at me like a kid that had his favorite toy broken.

"I'll miss you Tor. Well here's your chance Jade's alone at her locker." Andre says hugging me tight before walking out the door. He is going to come over tomorrow morning before I leave. I make my way over to Jade's Locker.

"Hey Jade, do you…."

"What the fuck do you want Vega? " Jade cuts me off. I didn't think I could hurt anymore after last week.

"Jade I just wanted to talk, I need to tell you…."

"Vega, I couldn't care any less about anything you have to say. Beck is waiting for me and like I said before I don't need you anymore." Jade hisses at me, slamming her locker. Any doubt I had about leaving is gone. I can't wait to move the fuck away. Fuck you Jade West.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not mine.**

Andre waited for me outside to give me a ride home because Trina left. I held off the tears until I was in the car. I tearfully told him how Jade talked to me while he hugged me across the console in the car. He drove me home after I finally calmed down and I begged him not to tell anyone about Jade's reaction today. I was so distraught with the whole Jade thing I forgot about the decorations on my locker and all my other shit in it.

Robbie and at came over soon after Andre and I got got back to my house. I put on a less depressed face for them; tonight was my last night with them for at least a few weeks. The night with them ended all too soon; with promises to keep in touch and promises to come and visit.

Jade's POV

I'm getting my stuff out of my locker trying to focus on anything other then the guilt I have for how I talked to Vega yesterday. I have no idea why I treat the girl that helps me no matter what so badley.

It scares me my feelings towards Tori. I stayed with Beck even after I knew there were feelings for Vega there. I convinced myself that I loved Beck and not Tori. I knew Beck was right when he dumped me and said I loved someone else not him. I only was with him because he was my best friend. I stayed hoping I would love him like I used too again and get over Tori. I questioned when exactly Beck and I becamse just best friends instead of boyfriend girlfriend. Beck was always a safe place for me. I think I only was truly upset with the break up because I was afraid I lovst my best friend.

I love the time I spent with Tori. I felt us getting closer and I freaked out. What is she rejected me? What if she didn't even like me? I did what I do best and treated her like shit to push her away. I didn't want her to see my true feelings for her. I'm so beyond stupid and I know it but I can't just be friends with her anymore, not with how much I love her.

I look at Beck and he looks a little depressed today. " What's wrong?" I ask a little harsher than I wanted to.

"Um, nothing." He frowns " I have to get to class early." Beck briefly kissed and left.

I watched as Andre walked in the door, he looked beyond mad. He went to his locker grabbed a few things and walked right past me; he just ignored my presence. I just walked to class with out thinking about it. Well I was trying not to think about it, what was going on with Beck and Andre today. I wonder if they had a fight?

I was surprised to see Tori wasn't at her locker this morning and I didn't see Trina walk in at all either. I never saw either of them in the hallways in between class all morning either. I was starting to get a little concerned that something bad might have happened. I was on my way to lunch about to text Tori and see when I saw Trina walk out of the office. I was used to seeing Trina flaunting her awesome new shoes or outfit or drooling over boys, I don't think though I have ever seen Trina upset or sad. I was about to go ask her what was wrong becoming more worried her being upset and Tori still not being seen today when Beck found me.

"Ready for lunch" Beck asked, I just nodded and followed him. As we were walking toward the doors to the blacktop I saw Trina at Tori's locker taking down her decorations. I felt my stomach drop.

"I'll meet you outside." I say to Beck before walking over to Trina.

"What are you doing?" I ask when I finally reach her.

Trina turned and gave me a strange look like I was missing something.

"Well Tori forgot to take her stuff home yesterday so I told her I would grab it for her today." She turned back and started removing more decorations. I was confused why did she want her stuff taken down?

"Is she sick?" I tried to cover the concern in my voice with annoyance but I failed. Trina gave me the same stupid look from before.

"Uh Jade, didn't Tori tell you yesterday she was moving? She told everyone else over the weekend and was going to tell you and Beck yesterday." Trina looked sad mixed with confused. Tori moved. She moved away. I suddenly felt nauseous. I felt my heart ache.

I just left Trina with a confused look on her face and made my way to the table. Once there I grabbed beck without any explanation and dragged him to the janitors closet.

"Did you know Vega moved?" I yelled at Beck. I was trying to make my heart ache form Tori leaving change to anger but I was angry Beck wouldn't tell me she was moving.

"Did you know?" I said still angry. How could Tori just move like that, well I was a giant bitch to her. I can feel the tears in my eyes.

"I did know but she told me she wanted to tell you herself. She was going to tell you yesterday. I saw her go to your locker before I left yesterday. My already aching heart killed inside my chest now. She tried to tell me something yesterday and like every other time I was an utter fucking bitch and didn't even let her finish a sentence. My tears spilled free and Beck grabbed me and held me close. I just lost the girl I loved because I was a dumb fucking bitch.

"Jade, I know Tori wouldn't have left without saying goodbye. What did you do?" Beck asked as soon as I calmed down.

I didn't answer Beck I just walked out of the closet, out of the school to my car and left. I tried called Vega and it went straight to voice mail. Fuck. I drove to her house to see if maybe anyone was still home that maybe they hadn't left just yet. I pulled up to see no cars in the drive way and the lights all off. I got out and knocked for about 5 minutes. No luck. I decided to climb the tree. When I got to Tori's window I started crying again. Her room was completely cleared out. She was really gone, and it was my own fault I didn't get to say goodbye.

I left the Vega's household after getting myself together and went to the coffee shop by my house to get a cup of coffee. I was there for about 2 hours before I got a call from Beck.

"Where are you? We need to talk." He didn't sound happy I told him I would meet him at his RV I just knew this wasn't going to be a good talk.

I get to the RV and Beck is standing out by the door. He looked sadder than he did this morning.

"Hi." I said slowly making my way to him.

"Andre told me what you said to Tori. Not just yesterday but after we got back together. What the fuck Jade? Do you know how much you hurt Tori after she begged me to give you another chance? After every time she has ever helped you and all she wanted was a chance to be you friend? Jesus Jade, Andre said it took almost an hour for Tori to calm down yesterday." Beck wasn't yelling exactly but he was very angry sounding. He had every right to be everything he said was right.

"Jade what did Tori do to deserve to be treated like trash? If it weren't for her I wouldn't have gotten back with you. God Jade I don't honestly know why I did, you are even worse than before. All she ever wanted was a friendship and you couldn't even give her that. " Beck just sounded disappointed now. I was disappointed. Tori didn't deserve the treatment. I was just being a baby and pushing her away.

"I don't have an explanation, you are right she didn't deserve it." I say I can't even look Beck in the eyes.

"You don't even have a reason, that makes it even worse. I can't do this Jade. I cannot be with someone as heartless as you are to treat Tori so shitty like that. " I felt the tears streaming down my face. Beck pulled me into a hug because even if I was a heartless bitch he couldn't watch me cry and not hold me. "I don't know why you push everyone that cares away Jade." He just held me tighter as I cried harder.

"I have to go now. " I just pulled away form him and went straight to my car.

"Jade wait. Please don't do anything stupid or reckless. Even if we aren't dating anymore you are still my best friend and I don't want to lose you." Beck reached into my car and held my arm looking in my eyes. I don't want to lose him.

"You're my best friend too. I'm sorry about everything." I smile at him and drive away. I won't do anything reckless because I don't want to hurt Beck; I already have hurt him enough.

After I left Beck's RV I drove for about an hour. I didn't have a destination I was aiming for I just drove. I found a little diner and stopped in I needed some coffee. I sit in the diner going over in my head why I treated Tori so badly. I should know she would never hurt me. I should know even if I admitted my feelings towards her she wouldn't have mocked me for them. Tori did hug me back and would play with my hands when we sat hanging out. I always wondered if she was flirting with me sometimes. God why didn't I just tell her? Instead I just begged to help get Beck back. She looked hurt when I did that but I was so sure she was just sad thinking we wouldn't be friends after. Tori was right though we weren't friends after she helped me, I was too much of a bitch. I treated her like shit after. I decide to try calling her again. Voice mail again. After 3 cups I pay and leave. I drive back in the direction I came from I need to go home and get some sleep. I kept my promise to not be reckless and stupid.

**One month later.**

It's been a month since Tori left. I haven't stopped thinking about her once. I called a few times but it always goes voicemail. I knew she would see some of the calls because they rang multiple times before I got the voicemail. I was always too much of a baby to leave one. I didn't know what I would say. I know sorry would have been a good way to start but I suck at apologize. I was such a coward. I really hated myself; Vega probably hated me too. I know Andre hated me, I know he blames me for why Tori left. I can't stand the feeling of how upset I am; knowing Andre and I aren't friends anymore. I would probably go totally crazy if it weren't for Beck we still hang out, because like he said I was his best friend. I think we both knew that we haven't been girlfriend boyfriend for a while. We still watched movies and just hung out. I still hung out with Cat and Robbie because they obviously never connected the dots or heard anything about how I treated Tori before she left. Today was a boring Saturday for me. Everyone was busy today and tomorrow so I just had a horror movie marathon planned for myself later today. I woke up around noon hungry and craving some different kind of coffee than what's at the house. I decided to head to the new café that opened last week. There are closer ones to my house but I am sick of those.

I get to the café and start playing with my phone I was thinking about calling Tori again. I wasn't paying much attention when walking into the café and ran right into someone. I was about to yell at them for not paying attention to where they were going when I stopped dead in my tracks. Tori Vega was standing before me.

"Vega?" I was absolutely shocked to see her. When did she come back? I had the urge to pull her into me and hug her. I fight the urge. I saw her expression turn from scared to angry.

"I thought you moved?" I asked trying to sound calmer then I was.

"Yeah I did, not that you care but I came back to visit my family and my real friends." Vega said snarkily.

"Is that why everyone was busy?" I ask

"Yeah." Vega says with a bored tone walking away. I grab her arm to stop her.

"What?" She barks. I try to keep my calm but I can feel the anger bubbling inside.

"I tried calling you."

"I know I just didn't want to talk to you, I didn't feel like being used. I also made sure no one invited you over today. I wanted to enjoy my day." She says angrily. I let go of her arm shocked. I deserved that and I know it. Vega walks away and I feel my eyes burn and tears spill free. I lost my chance with her she will never forgive me.

The rest of the weekend I think of Tori at the Café. She was so angry with me, how could I ever get her to forgive me? The doorbell rings bringing me out of my thoughts. I go down to see whom it is. It's Beck. I am actually happy to see him I was getting lonely in my big empty house.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I ask as he hugs me.

"I figured you were lonely and missed me so I came over to entertain you. " He says as he smiles. I am so glad Beck and I stayed friends I would be lost without him.

"So I know you saw Tori yesterday. I am sorry we couldn't tell you She made us promise not to tell she was home, she wasn't ready to see you yet."

"I figured, she was quite angry to run into me at the Café yesterday. Ugh how am I going to get her to forgive me? I couldn't even apologize my brain could barely form words when I ran into her."

"Well you could tell her how you really feel about her." Beck said.

"What do you mean?"

"Jade, I know you have feelings for her. Don't fight me on this because I know."

"You are right. I feel bad telling you that." I said letting my head fall.

"Jade don't feel bad, I knew for a while that we weren't working out but I just, I don't know, you are my best friend I hated to hurt you." Beck says making me look at him and I smile.

"Come on I am hungry and have a cool place I want to take you." I grab Beck and head to my car.

After driving for a while I find that diner I went to the other night. I just get out of the car and Beck follows. We order some coffees and water when we are seated and look for what food to get. I decide on a burger Beck decides on a turkey club.

"I am pretty sure she likes you back Jade. I know you were afraid to admit your feelings because you are afraid she would reject you." I look down at the table because he knows me so well.

"You really think she likes me? " I ask just before the door opens and his face goes from a smile to a shocked face. I turn to look and my stomach drops. Tori Vega just walked into the diner and she looks like a deer in headlights.

"Well now's your chance to talk to her." Beck whispers, nudging my leg. "I'll give you some privacy he gets up from the table and walks over to where Tori is standing and gives her a quick hug and whispers something in her ear. Beck then walked out the door taking his phone out.

Tori's pov

I can't believe Jade is in the diner. She has been on my mind since I ran into her yesterday at the Café. I felt so bad for how I talked to her yesterday but she hurt me so bad I just couldn't help it. Beck walks over to me and hugs me.

"Tori I know she hurt you but just go talk to her please for me?" Beck whispers in my ear and I give a slight nod before walking over to the table Jade is at. She looks frightened.

"Um, hi." Jade awkwardly says and I can't help but smile she is never like this.

"Hi Jade." I say smiling and start feeling awkward.

"Well you know you can sit you don't have to stand there like a freak." Jade spits out and I frown ready to leave. "Sorry, I'm, yah I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Now I am completely shocked she actually apologized so I decided to sit.

"Jade what are you doing here?" I ask because I am curious why she was so far from home.

"Well I was driving around like a month ago after Beck and I broke up and I found this place and they had good coffee and a change of scenery. " I frown thinking that's the only reason she is being nice to me, she wants to help to get Beck back. I knew they had broken up. She must have read into my expression.

"I'm not using you to help me get Beck back, don't worry. I, look, I am not good at this but I need to do this. Tori I am so sorry for how I treated you after you helped me get Beck back. You didn't deserve that at all. You were completely selfless and helped me get him back after I was mean to you in the past. I am sorry for how I treated you. I was a bitch." Jade said looking me in the eyes the whole time.

"Thank you that means a lot. I just I want to know why Jade? Why did you treat me like that after you got Beck back I know that you didn't fake the friendship when we hung out you didn't need to. " I ask

"I was afraid." She whispers averting her eyes.

I was a little hurt. "Afraid of what Jade? You know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you; I thought we could be real friends."

"I was afraid you would reject me. I, fuck I have feelings for you Tori. I have avoided thinking of them and when we hung out your right I wasn't faking I enjoyed spending time with you, I loved our hugs and I wanted to be so much more than just friends. Beck was right when he broke up with me that I had feelings for someone else. " I couldn't believe it she actually liked me. Why couldn't she tell me before I left? Shit Jade. I get up from the table. I can't do this.

"Where are you going?" Jade says panicky.

"Jade why couldn't you tell me this earlier? I already moved I transferred schools. And I don't even know if I can fully trust you." I look at her. I see the sadness in her eyes. I turn to go but stop from walking.

"Jade I have been in love with you for I don't know how long. You broke my heart. I forgive you, but I don't know if I trust you. " Jade nods and just sits there looking defeated.

"Tori wait." I hear her call as I start walking to the door. She is standing now. She comes up and pulls me into her and hugs me tight. I missed her hugs so much. "I'm sorry I didn't let you say goodbye." As I pull away I continue walking towards the door and away from Jade. Why am I just leaving her here? She just admitted feelings but can I trust her?

It's the Friday after I ran into Jade at the diner. We have texted a little but it's kind of awkward. I know she is trying to show me she cares. I feel torn because my heart tells me to trust her because her eyes didn't show any sign of saying all this to be malicious, the other part remind some how she promised to be my friend after I helped her get Beck back. Beck did tell me to give her a chance and talk to her.

I am just absentmindedly watching TV. I miss being by Hollywood arts and I miss my friends, and I really miss Jade. God I wish I could just hang out with everyone tonight. Every since I visited and came back I just have been depressed. I know my mom notices this. The doorbell rings as I am just sitting there. I wonder who it is. My mom is at work and I don't have plans with anyone of my sort of friends here. I open the door and see Jade standing there with a smile looking shy. Jade West is standing on my doorstep shy. I cannot believe it.

"Jade, what are you doing out here?" I ask in a curious tone making sure she knows I am not annoyed I smile at her. Relief immediately flashes on her face.

"I, um, I missed you. I have been thinking of you ever since the diner. I mean I always think of you but I kept replaying the night over and over again in my mind and realized what an idiot I was." I look at her confused now I left briefly after we talked and she hugged me but I don't know why she thinks she is an idiot. She must have known what I was thinking from my facial expression.

"Tori, I am an idiot because I let you walk out of that diner without telling you, "She pauses and looks at me in the eye. I see there is a little fear. " I let you leave without telling you that I am in love with you too" I look at her and I can tell fear is taking over her. It's like she is showing me herself without the walls, allowing me to being able to destroy her heart right here. Jade loves me. She just told me she is in love with me.

"Jade, I." I start saying looking at the ground. I decide in that moment to let my heart make my choice not my head. I look back up with her and crash my lips into her. It takes her a second before she starts kissing me back. Jade wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me tighter to her. I let out a little moan and Jade slips her tongue right into my mouth. I feel sparks ignite throughout my body. It feels like I am covered in pop rocks all over my skin.

I finally pull back and rest my forehead against hers. I open my eyes to see her blue green eyes looking at me with a sparkle in them.

"I love you Victoria Vega. I have for a while and I was too much of a scared little bitch to admit it to you. I was the dumbest bitch when I treated you like shit; I was even dumber when I realized I had let you move without saying goodbye. I know you don't trust me and I will do everything in my power to prove to you that you can trust me." Jade pulls out her phone and turns on the screen and hands it to me. On the screen is her slap page with a status ' Victoria Vega, I love you with all my heart.' I look at her. "I don't know how comfortable you are with people knowing yet so I didn't want to post it and make you upset. I am giving you the choice because I want everyone to know I love you. I want you to know that it's not a sick joke and I will never treat you like I did before." Jade looks at me the slight fear coming back on her face. I have never seen her show such raw emotion. She always has her walls up hiding her emotions with a smirk. "I fucked up before so I leave this up to you if you want to be with me or if you want me to leave you alone." Jade says looking nervous. I really could hurt her; I have never seen Jade so vulnerable. Again I let my heart decide.

I hit post and she smiles. I pulled out my phone and send a request to her through my slap page asking to accept being in a relationship with me. I hand her back her phone just as her slap page notifies her. It notifies her again about my status I posted. ' Jadelyn West I love you too, with all my heart.' Jade pressing accept on her page as she smiles, and then she pulls me into an amazing kiss. Our tongues are massaging each other and I know I made the right choice. She posted on her slap page to let anyone that sees it she is in love with me and she wants everyone to know. I hear clapping suddenly coming from my driveway. Beck, Cat, Andre and Robbie all start walking towards me.

"Oh surprise, I figured since I was coming to tell you I was an idiot and confess my love to you I would bring everyone to see you." Jade looks down her face turning a little pink.

"I love you." I say pulling her face to me she smiles just before I kiss her again. I then go down and hug everyone and am just about to turn back towards the house, "Don't I get a hug Tori?" I hear Trina say as she comes from the other side of the SUV that sits behind my car in the driveway. I smile before hugging Trina to me. I am still not used to not seeing her everyday. She is self centered and annoying almost all the time but she is my sister and now that I don't hear her everyday and see her everyday I really miss all her annoying quirks that make her well her. I also realize that Jade is doing everything in her power to prove she is sorry and trustworthy. I can't believe Jade drove all the way here with Trina in the car and didn't kill her.

I separate from Trina and usher everyone inside. I stop and pull Jade back with me and tell everyone we will be in a second.

"You didn't have to do that you know." I say smiling at her grabbing her hand and intertwining her fingers.

"I knew you missed Trina and well I overheard Trina talking to Beck about how she missed you and your mom." Jade looks at me her cheeks a little pink. I pull her into a tight hug and feel a few tears spill over my eye. "I really really am sorry for everything Tori and I will keep doing everything to prove that I really truly love you."

"Jade, I love you with all of my heart. " I kiss her. We kiss for a few minutes before breaking. "We should get in the house. I ordered a few pizzas, they should be here soon." Jade says pulling me into the house.

I smile and follow Jade into the house happy I'm with the girl I love. Suddenly I think about the move and transfer of school and the smile disappears off my face.

"What's wrong babe?" Jade asks me with concern.

"What am I going to do? I already transferred schools and moved out here?" I say sad because now that I am with Jade I don't want to be apart from her.

"Well I remember you saying something about that at the diner. Well I talked to principal Helen before coming out here incase things worked out, they would love to have you back. So as long as you want to move back and transfer back you can." Jade says looking at me with her shy smile again.

"You are the best girlfriend ever." I say kissing her.

"No I am not but I will do everything in my power to become the best." Jade says kissing me again. I love you Tori and now that I finally have you as mine I don't want to be away from you. Now let's go spend time with our friends and you sister and worry about school later." Jade kisses me one more time before pulling open the door and pulling me inside.

The gang already put some movie on I didn't recognize. There was a spot open on the couch Jade went in sat in pulling me down next to her before wrapping her arms around me. I smiled and snuggled into her side watching the movie with my friends, sister and amazing girlfriend. Everything finally came together in my life.

**That's the end folks, just quick 2 shot. I hope you all enjoyed it. In the end Tori lets her heart choose to be with Jade and Jade is determined to not hurt Tori again. As always read and review for me! **


End file.
